Villains' alliances
The villains' alliances are alliances formed by multiple villainous contestants throughout Total Drama. Total Drama Wild West Dancing With Cowboys In the beginning of the episode, Heather approaches Scott into forming an alliance and he agrees. Soon after, Scott approaches Sugar to join their alliance, and she agrees. After the challenge, the alliance agrees to eliminate Ezekiel but Sugar has other plans and decides to try and eliminate her enemy, Courtney. At the ceremony, Ezekiel received two of the three votes, and Courtney is ultimately eliminated because Sugar convinced her other team mates to vote against her as Courtney had lost the challenge. Realizing who voted off Courtney, Scott, thanks to Sugar, seeks revenge against Ezekiel, Ella, Sierra, Katie, and Jo. He is conflicted on Sugar however as him and Heather need her as an ally. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Heather and Scott are both angry at Sugar for her actions in eliminating Courtney. Heather particularly scolds Sugar and threatens to eliminate her. Scott on the other hand attempts to calm both down, and doesn't think it is right to vote off Sugar. Ezekiel begins to annoy the three of them and the others so they decide to target him again to hopefully get him eliminated this time. After their teams' second lost in a row, every member of their team vote him off, eliminating him. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Seeking revenge against Sierra for eliminating Courtney, Scott tells his alliance to eliminate Sierra, both for eliminating Courtney, and for her lack of usefulness. The Wild Bunch of Losers Scott is seen taking a nap outside. He is suddenly woken up by Ezekiel, proposing an alliance. Scott accepts this on the grounds that Zeke vote with him and never betray him. However, Heather and Sugar don't trust Ezekiel, and refuse to ally with him, unlike Scott. From Scott's efforts, he manages to get his alliance to eliminate Ella, but he is confused when Ezekiel is eliminated. Serpent Showdown The alliance realizes that since the merge is coming around soon and Jo was very keen on being on a team with the Venomous Vipers, they feel that if Jo merges, she may try to form alliances with members of that team, which could effectively ruin Scott's alliance. Thus, Scott tells his alliance to eliminate Jo for being a possible threat later on, being cruel to all members of the team, and for being unlikable. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Scott attempts to form an alliance with Cody and Duncan, believing they may potentially join him, Sugar, and Heather. Not knowing that Scott is also allied with both of them, Duncan agrees, but Cody is unsure. In Heather's talent performance, she reads Sky's diary, which causes everyone to be mad at her besides the alliance, and Samey. Scott realizes the numbers aren't in his alliance's favor, and attempts to stop anyone from voting Heather, saying that at least the performance is creative. Heather asks Scott and Sugar to vote off Lindsay, to which they agree. Heather thinks she can also survive if she gets Katie on their side, but fails when Katie betrays Heather and votes her off in a 5-4 vote for Heather. The alliance is effectively hurt, worrying Scott and Sugar. Yodelayhee...Who? Scott, despite him not getting along with Cody, brings up to him and Duncan that they are outnumbered by the girls 3-4 and they should keep with their alliance. Cody refuses, as he doesn't want to work with guys like Duncan and Scott, but Scott angrily informs him that they're all he's got. Cody reluctantly agrees to the alliance but notes that once they get to the Final 5, it's every contestant for themselves. Sugar asks Scott later if he wants to reform the alliance with her. He seems happy at first, but says in the confessional that he wouldn't know what to do with Sugar if the guys alliance won over the girls and that it's hard for him to keep two alliances in mind, but realizes that she could help in numbers. Scott is sad when Sugar is eliminated during the challenge, thus ending the alliance, and forcing Scott to keep with his new one. When it comes to voting, Scott realizes that Samey is leading the girl's alliance and can tell they voted for him previously. Cody and Duncan follow his orders to vote for Samey, and in a 3-3 vote, Scott wins in the tiebreaker, leading to Samey's elimination. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Cody wakes up immediately wanting out of his alliance with Duncan and Scott, but is manipulated into staying after both of them threaten him that they'll eliminate him unless he stays working with them, knowing they'll need at least a 3-2 vote to their advantage. Cody reluctantly agrees, but is ashamed of himself to be part of an antagonistic alliance. When Katie eavsdrops on the guy's so she can find out their secret plans and manipulate one of them into joining the guy's alliance, Duncan and Scott threaten her to go away, whereas Cody welcomes her, and believes she can be a good member, confusing Duncan and Scott, as they know she is not trustworthy in the slightest, and force her to go away so they can discuss plans in private. Duncan and Scott both agree their best course of action is to eliminate Katie next, slightly angering Cody. After Duncan and Scott are both successfully the two winners of the challenge, they have the choice of eliminating someone. Scott sends Duncan a letter from the hospital because of his injuries, asking that Duncan make the decision to eliminate Katie. Although Scott brings up that Lindsay is a threat in the letter, Katie is more manipulative. After contemplating his decision, Duncan says that their decision is Katie, resulting in her elimination. Three Enemigos Scott is dissapointed that Cody is eliminated, as even though he disliked him, he found him very trustworthy, yet still realizes the math of voting is still in his and Duncan's favor. They both agree that they should take each other to the finale. The Final Finalé Duncan roots for Scott to win in the challenge against Lindsay so that their alliance is successful, which is exactly what happens, making Duncan cheer in delight. Duncan and Scott's successful alliance results in them being the Final 2 of the season, before Duncan manages to win the season, partly due to the successful alliance. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning In the beginning of the episode, during the challenge, Alejandro proposes an alliance with Sadie again and she agrees only for Tyler to overhear them and tells them he wants to join. They both agree and they all agree to vote for Jasmine first chance they get since she looks like a potential physical threat. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Sadie and Tyler plan together on taking out Jasmine as soon as they can get, Alejandro pulls Sadie and Tyler to him, hearing their plan, saying that he wants in on the plan. During the challenge, Tyler is seen rooting for Alejandro and Sadie, and do the plan, about sabotaging Jasmine in the challenge. But in the end, there attempt at throwing the challenge, and eliminating Jasmine, failed when Tyler won the challenge. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder In the Mess Hall, Tyler quickly wishes luck to Sadie, and tells her to remember about eliminating Jasmine, if they lose. Sadie then walks up to Alejandro and Tyler, and whispers in their ears that they need vote off Jasmine. Sadie asks if Alejandro and Tyler will do it, which both said yes. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler sit together, and Sadie whispers to them both asking if they voted of Jasmine. Which Tyler says he voted for her. Sadie lands in the bottom two against Jasmine, which surprised the alliance of Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler. When Sadie gets the last marshmallow, Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler are all seen extremely happy that their plan worked. Jasmine glares at Sadie and Tyler, and warns her team about the "vipers" being Sadie and Tyler. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Tyler states in the confessional that his, Alejandro and Sadie's plan to to get Jasmine out worked perfectly. Tyler approaches Sadie, happy that their plan to get Jasmine out worked. Sadie tells Tyler that they did amazing, which Alejandro agrees with. En-Toxicating Sadie approaches Alejandro, Owen, and Tyler and tells them that they need to talk strategy. Both Owen and Tyler agree to Sadie. Alejandro also agrees and says that the team will eventually find out that they are working together. Tyler reveals in the confessional, that the villains alliance planned to throwing the challenge to eliminate Dawn. He stated that he made sure he passed the wrong flower to Dawn, so when she gave it to Chris, she would lose for the team. Tyler then states that his plan worked perfectly Mutant Kingdom When Alejandro and Lightning talk, Lightning starts telling Alejandro that he is off his game, and that Sadie and Tyler are running him now. Alejandro states in the confessional that Lightning is right, and that Sadie and Tyler have been calling all the shots. He then states that he will still stick in the alliance for now. During the challenge, Tyler runs next to Sadie, and tells her that if they lose they must vote off Shawn. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste When Lightning speaks with Alejandro, he tells him that he sees that Sadie and Tyler are making him more weak. When Alejandro tells Dave that he better help the team win, or else he will be going home, he gets confused, so Tyler tells Dave to just help Alejandro win in the challenge. Dave tells both Alejandro and Tyler that he will help in the challenge, which made both Alejandro and Tyler happy. Sadie then tells Alejandro and Tyler that he better help them win the challenge, which both Alejandro and Tyler agrees with Sadie. At the elimination ceremony, all three Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler agree on keeping Dave a bit longer, and they vote off Shawn instead. Fun Zone 3.0 Before the elimination ceremony, Sadie convinces Tyler to vote off Lindsay, then later at the elimination ceremony they vote her off. They ended up causing her elimination in the end. Mutant See, Mutant Do Sadie gets Noah, Owen, Scott, Staci and Tyler to vote off Dave. Tyler votes for Dave listening to Sadies plan, in the confessional, stating that Dave was extremely weak and annoying in the challenge. Samey-Bot's Revenge Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler plan on taking out Noah, and they gain Owen and Lightning to also vote him of, but ultimately Tyler was eliminated, and both Alejandro and Sadie were quite worried how they would do without Tyler helping them. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw With Tyler and Scott gone, Alejandro and Sadie are left to fight. At the challenge, both failed to win the challenge but did get a few others to vote with them against Beth but in the end, the opposing alliance, Femme Fatale, once again prevailed and eliminated the leader of the alliance, Alejandro leaving Sadie to be the lone member left. Chris & Stitch Sadie is sole main member of the alliance as both of her allies were voted out by the opposing alliance, Femme Fatale. In the end, because her part in the challenge was horrible, Sadie was automatically eliminated ending the alliance completely. Members Total Drama Wild West * Scott (leader; runner up of Total Drama Wild West) * Heather (joined in Dancing With Cowboys, voted off in This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!) * Sugar (joined in Dancing With Cowboys , eliminated in Yodelayhee...Who?) * Cody (joined in Yodelayhee...Who? , eliminated in Aftermath: The Unlimited) * Duncan (joined in Yodelayhee...Who? , winner of Total Drama Wild West) Affiliates * Courtney (voted against Ezekiel; eliminated in Dancing With Cowboys) Total Drama Toxic Brawl * Alejandro (leader; voted off in The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw) * Sadie (joined in A Radioactive Beginning, eliminated in Chris & Stitch) * Tyler (joined in A Radioactive Beginning, voted off in Samey-Bot's Revenge) Affiliates * Lindsay (voted with them against Jasmine, and Dawn; eliminated in Fun Zone 3.0) * Dave (voted with them against Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, and Lindsay; eliminated in Mutant See, Mutant Do) * Owen (voted with them against Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, Lindsay, Dave, Noah, and Beth; quit in 2014: A Toxic Owen) * Scott (voted with them against Dave, and Beth; eliminated in The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate) * Noah (voted with them against Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, Lindsay, Dave, Beth, and Scarlett; eliminated in The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind) * Lightning (voted with them against Noah, Beth, and Scarlett; runner up of Total Drama Toxic Brawl) Trivia *There were the same of members in both seasons the alliances were formed, with three. *Scott's first villain alliance and the villain alliance of Toxic Brawl, both accomplished in eliminating five people. **Scott's first alliance caused the eliminations of Courtney, Sierra, Ella, Ezekiel (both times), and Jo. ** Scott's second alliance caused the direct eliminations of Samey and Katie, while causing the indirect elimination of Sky. **The villain alliance of Toxic Brawl caused the eliminations of Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, Lindsay, and Dave. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Friendships